Telecommunication systems comprise numerous network elements, such as switches, multiplexers, etc., which operate together to provide telephone service, digital subscriber lines, etc. Generally, the number of network elements in a telecommunication system is very large—on the order of tens of thousands. Accordingly, the companies that provide telecommunication services have developed systems to track information about the many network elements that have been deployed. Indeed, over the years, telecommunication service providers have installed numerous systems for tracking various aspects of the network elements in their systems.
Recently, systems have been developed that allow for automated remote control of network elements. Using these systems, administrators of telecommunication systems can quickly and easily perform system administrative tasks such as, for example, provisioning. However, before a system for remote control of network elements can be used, typically the system must be loaded with data regarding the network elements that are to be managed. Of course, the network element data that is needed for these systems is frequently located in the legacy systems that the telecommunication companies have previously installed. Unfortunately, there are not presently available systems and methods for populating new systems with the network element data from the installed legacy systems.